


Lovers' Spat

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being a couple for nearly six months, Castiel thinks it's time that his boyfriend Dean finally meets his parents. During the two day drive there they get lost, and their first real fight takes place when Dean accuses Cas of being a terrible navigator. On the bright side; getting into a fight means that there's also a time for making up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' Spat

“Alright, try turning left here, Dean.” Castiel said hesitantly.

It was nearly 2am and the ink black night enveloped the Impala. They were on a deserted road, an eerie looking forest surrounding them. Cas was using a flashlight to study the map that was resting in his lap.

“Seriously? Are you kidding me, Cas?” Dean quipped, snippier than he’d intended. “I’ve got news for you! There’s only so many times you can turn left without _going_ _in circles_.”

“Actually, I think we very recently made a turn to the right as well.” Cas objected in a small voice, eyes never straying from the map; he was purposely avoiding Dean.

Dean sighed. He regretted snapping at his boyfriend the second the words had come out. He noticed how Cas’ shoulders slumped, and it made his heart sink. It was just that Dean’s exhaustion was starting to get to him, making him irritable and grumpy.

They were on their way to visit Castiel’s parents, so that Cas could finally formally introduce Dean to them. They’d been together for about six months now, so this meeting was already way overdue. With Dean having his own business as a mechanic, he couldn’t just leave for an extended period of time, and unfortunately, Mr and Mrs Novak didn’t exactly live around the corner. And so there had been two options: A two day road trip, or _flying_. Seeing as Dean swore he would never get on a plane unless it was a matter of life or death, the decision had quickly been made.

Dean slipped out of his thoughts when he suddenly saw a familiar sight, and smacked his fist against the steering wheel in frustration. He slammed the brakes, and the car came to a sudden stop. “I swear we’ve passed that tree before! Twice!” He groaned.

“Will you hear yourself, Dean? It’s a _tree!_ All trees look alike.” Cas argued, dismissing the flashlight and the map to look up at Dean for the first time in a good thirty minutes.

“That tree doesn’t! It has these weird branches on the side that look like claws, look!” Dean determinedly pointed at the tree, but Castiel’s big blue eyes squinted at him skeptically.

“Fine! Whatever, Dean! So maybe we have passed that tree before.” He retorted, frostily glaring at Dean.

“Awesome!” Dean exclaimed sarcastically. “We’re lost!”

“I wouldn’t say lost.” Cas disagreed as he picked up the map again. “I’m just temporarily unsure of our position.”

Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Which is just a fancy way of saying that we’re lost.”

“You know what, Dean? _You_ do it then if you’re so good at reading maps!” Castiel raised his voice, which was something he hardly ever did.

Dean flinched, surprised by his boyfriend’s harsh tone. “Yeah well, if you hadn’t noticed, I was a bit busy _driving_! Besides, I asked you if you could read a map, and you said yes!” He all but yelled back.

“I never claimed that I was an expert at reading maps! I said I’d _try!_ ” Cas reminded him, his cold eyes peering straight into Dean’s.

“Well guess what? You failed.” Dean shot back.

They stared each other down, green and blue colliding, and Castiel looked more angry than Dean had ever seen him.

“God Dean, sometimes you can be such a… Such a… _DICK_!” Cas suddenly blurted out.

Dean gawked at him.

Cas had used a _swear word_. Dean didn’t think he’d ever heard Castiel swear period in the year that they’d known each other, let alone at Dean. Hearing Cas bluntly yell the word ‘dick’ at him, made Dean’s mood shift immediately. Before he could help himself, he started laughing. Out loud. His adorable, innocent, always-composed boyfriend had just called him a dick. And let’s face it; Dean Winchester had it coming.

Castiel’s glare slowly faded, the angry line of his lips now turning into a pout. “Are you laughing at me now?”

Dean shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. “No, Cas... Okay, maybe a little. But most of all I’m laughing because you’re right, and I totally deserved that.”

“Oh…” Cas mumbled.

When Castiel’s mouth turned up into the tiniest of smiles, Dean placed his hands on both sides of his boyfriend’s face, leaning in to gently kiss him on the lips.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I was being an asshole.” He breathed against Cas’ lips, his thumbs lovingly caressing Cas’ cheeks.

“Apology accepted.” Cas said softly, offering Dean a kiss of his own.

They both reluctantly pulled away, seeing as they were still in the middle of nowhere, with no signs of civilization to be seen.

“So… What are we going to do now?” Castiel questioned.

Dean glanced out of the window, contemplating what the best plan of action was. He stared into the dark for several moments, then turned to look at Cas again, who was observing him with those pretty blue eyes. Looking into them never failed to give Dean butterflies.

“You know what, I have a great idea, Cas.” Dean said, smirking as he made a decision.

He parked the Impala on the side of the road and turned off the engine.

Cas looked confused, and with good reason. “Alright… Do share.”

“Glad you asked.” Dean replied, winking at him. “We’re going to wait here until it’s light, so that maybe we have a better chance at getting somewhere before we run out of gas.”

“Yes… That seems logical.” Castiel agreed.

Dean held up his hands. “Wait, you haven’t heard the best part of the plan yet.”

“Which is?” Cas pressed, tilting his head.

Without saying a word, Dean leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the side of Cas’ neck. Then another open-mouthed kiss against his jaw, and then he slowly started kissing all the way down Castiel’s throat. Cas let out a needy moan when Dean worked his way back up again and licked the shell of his ear.

Dean felt Cas’ fingers dig into his hair when he whispered the second part of the plan into Castiel’s ear.

“The best part of the plan… is that while we’re waiting here, I’m going to make love to you to make up for being such _a dick_.”

Listening to Castiel’s enthusiastic hum of approval, Dean dared to conclude  that his plan was very well-received. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, or to leave me a prompt, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
